jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Celestite/Smocze Spotkania Seleny i Łuny
Historia opowiada o smoczych przygodach Seleny Wilczykieł i smoczycy Łunie. Będę często dować kolejne rozdziały na temat opowieści. Wszystkim życzę miłego czytania :) Rozdział 1 "Krzyształowy Smok" Minęło kilka dni, kiedy zaczełyśmy naszą, wielką podróż. Lecz Łuna była już bardzo zmęczona by latać dalej, a nie widziały żadego miejsca na którym mogły wylądować i odpocząć. Nagle Selena zobaczyła spokojny, gęsty las w którym ona, a w szczególności smoczyca mogły odpocząć. Kiedy wylądowały Łuna natychmiast położyła się ziemi. Slena kiedy zeszła z smoczycy też chciała odpocząć, gdy nagle usłyszała jakieś głosy i dżwięki. To była mała wioska. Pomyślałam i po chwili powiedziałam do Łuny. - Łuna tam jest wioska, więc z korzystam okazji i coś tam kupię. Dlatego masz tu zostać i nie rzucać się w oczy póki nie wrócę. Dobrze? - Wruaf - warkneła smoczyca. Po tym, zaczełam iść w kierunku wioski i kiedy dotarłam rozpoczełam zakupy. Mineło trochę czasu i musiałam wracać do Łuny. Kiedy miałam iść, nagle usłyszałam jakąś głośną, ale ciekawą rozmowę starszych kobiet. - Słyszałam podobno, że znów widziano tą bestię. - Naprawdę? Przez kogo i gdzie? - No jak to gdzie. Przecież tą bestię widzi się ją jedynie przy wodzie i odziwo nigdzie indziej. A przez kogo ... Więcej już nie usyszałam, gdyż kobiety znikneły w głośnym tłumie. Byłam bardzo ciekawa'','' co to niby ta cała "bestia". Spytałam kilku ludzi z tej okolicy. Wszyscy mówili, że to jakiś potwór zrobiony z kryształowych łusek, które są bardzo cenne, więc nie którzy myśliwi ruszają w poszukiwaniu bestii. Niestety nie udawało im się złapać go i tylko nie liczni przypadkiem'' ''znaleźli w lesie kryształowe łuski potwora. Byłam bardzo tym zaintrygowana. Kiedy wróciłam smoczyca wciąż spała do góry brzuchem. - Wstawaj Łuna, ruszam. - powiedziałam do smoczycy. - Wrua? - zdziwiła się senna Łuna, czemu ją tak zbudziła. - Otóz Łuna idziemy na poszukiwania. Poszukiwania Kryształowej Bestii. Smoczyca wciąż nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale posłusznie wykonała rozkaz Seleny. Lecz nie spodziewała się, że tyle zajmie. Latałyśmy nad lasem jakimś dłuższym czasem, ale ani śladu tajemniczej bestii. Łuna zaczeła nagle stękać i skamleć. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale po chwili zorientowałam się, że nie dała jej jeść ani pić. Od razu zatrzymał smoczycę i wylądowały przy mały jeziorku. Tam ją nakarmiłam oraz napoiłam. Zauważyłam że już brakuję wody, więc podeszłam do jeziora by uzupełnić zapasy wody. Nagle usłyszałam jakiś szelest, wtedy przypomniałam sobie, że ten potwór ciągle widywany nad wodą. Wziełam wodę oraz ja i Łuna szybko schowałyśmy się za drzewem. Po chwili za krzaków wyłoniła się tajemnicza sylwetka. Był to ten słynnz Krzyształowa Bestia. Ale po chwili zorientowałam się, że to żadna bestia, czy też potwór. To był ... smok! Najzwyklejszy na świecie smok, który posiadał piękne, tęczowe łuski. Smok przysiadł przy jeziorze i zaczął czyścić je w wodzie. Chciałam lepiej przyjrzyć się smokowi, więc powoli i pocichu podchodziłam do niego. Lecz nagle ... Trask! Złamała się gałąź pod którą, niechcący stanełam. Kryształowy smok odrazu zaragował i mgnieniu oka odleciała. Szybko wsiadłam na Łunę i zaczełyśmy tropić tajemniczego smoka. Kiedy smoczyca w niebo, leciała niczym błyskawica. Nigdy bym nie przypuszczałam, że ona może latać tak szybko. Lecz niestety, zgubiliśmy tego smoka. Byłam zawiedziona tym faktem, tak samo jak Łuna. Chciałyśmy lecieć dalej, ale nagle ... - Wrauuu! - Co to było? - zdziwiłam się, kiedy usłyszałam jakieś dziwne wycie. - Słyszałaś to mała? - Wrau - warkneła w odpowiedzi Łuna. Szybko wylądowałyśmy, żeby sprawdzić co to było. Po chwili zauważyłam, że to ten smok którego szukałam! Ale był uwięrzony w myśliwskiej pułapce. Musiałam pomóc mu. Kiedy podchodziłam smok bardziej się denerwował i szarpał swoją uwięzioną łapę. Próbowałam uspokoić go, lecz udawało mi się jedynie na krótki czas. Nic nie mogłam zrobić, bo bałam się że jeżeli się zbliżę bardziej to będzie gorzej. W końcu Łuna nie wytrzymała, że w którymś momencie rykneła tak głośno, że aż ptaki wyfruneły z lasu. Byłam ogłuszona i przerażona, nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć smoczycy za jej karygodne zachowanie. Lecz zauważyłam, że uwięziony smok stał się spokojniejszy. Byłam w szoku, jak zwykły ryk mógł uspokoić smoka! Ale się tym na razie nie przejmowałam szybko podeszłam do niego by mu pomóc, lecz smok dalej się mnie bał. - Nie bój się nic ci nie zrobię. Obiecuję. - rzekłam do smoka spokojnym głosem. Smok po chwili znów był spokojny i podał mi uwięzioną łapę. Powoli i ostrożnie wyciągnełam łapę z pułapki i szybko zdezynfekowałam ranę. Smok był bardzo wdzięczny mi i Łunię za pomoc i gdy chciał już uciec, zatrzymał się, odwrócił podszedł do mnie. Nie wiedziałam o co mu chodzi, lecz po chwili podarowałam mi dużą, śliczną, tęczową łuskę. Byłam wzruszona. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam smokowi i uśmiechnełam. Potem kiwną głową i znów mgnieniu oka gdzieś poleciał. Wsiadłam na smoczycę i my też poleciałymy, ale w poszukiwaniu nowych przygód. Z dedykacją dla Tysi123 i jej smoka :) Rozdział 2 "Inwazja Szkodników" Łuna i ja przez jakiś czas odwiedzałyśmy nowe kraje, które bywały naprawdę niesamowite i piękne. Przy najbliższym miasteczku zatrzymałyśmy się, by uzupełnić zapasy jedzenia. Zostawiłam smoczycę na skraju lasu i poszłam zwiedzić wioskę. Lecz kiedy weszłam nikogo tam nie było. Ani żywej duszy. Szybko zawołam na znak, by moja smoczyca przyszła i po sekundzie była już obok mnie. - Rety, naprawdę jesteś szybka Łuna. - rzekłam do niej. - Chodź musimy się rozejrzeć. Zaczełyśmy chodzić po miasteczku w poszukiwaniu jakiś osób. Ale bez skutków. Nikogo nie było, nawet zwierząt które mogły błąkać lub przechadzać się po okolicy. To było istne miasto duchów! Trochę się bałam tu być, bo to wszystko było podejrzane i dziwne, nawet Łuna była jakaś nerwowa. Nagle zaczeła warczeć i się jeżyć. - Łuna co się stało? - spytałam smoczycy. Po chwili usłyszałyśmy jakieś piski i warknięcia za sobą, kiedy się odwróciłyśmy zauważyłamyśmy coś szokującego! Za horyzontu nadchodziła ogromne stado małych, czerwono-czarnych smoków, które zmierzały prosto na nas. Chciałam wsiadać na Łunę i uciec, lecz jeden już przybiegł i po chwili ugryzł mnie boleśnie w nogę. Szybko i mocno odepchnełam go. Pozostałe smoki widząc to zrobiły się agrysywniejsze i zaczeły nas atakować. Było za późno na ucieczkę. Były wszędzie i nas okropnie gryzły. Kiedy odczepiałysmy od siebie jednego smoka, to więcej nas atakowało. Myślałam że już nie żyjemy. Wtedy przypomniał mi się ryk Łuny. On przecież uspokajał (tak myślałam) smoki, więc krzyknełam. - Łuna ryknij! Smoczyca była zaskoczona, dlatego że mówiłam jej żeby więcej czegoś takiego nie robiła. Lecz posłuchała się mnie i rykneła tak ogłuszająco i głośno, że musiałam zatkać uszy by nie ugłuchnąć. Ale te smoki zamiast się uspoić, to zaczeły histerycznie biegać po ziemi i latać jak oszlałe. Ja i Łuna nie wiedziałyśmy o co chodzi, lecz po momencie smoki uciekły. Wtedy powiedziałam do smoczycy. - Łuna wiem dlaczego nie ma nikogo w tym miasteczku. To przez te małe potwory musimy je stąd wykurzyć zanim zrobią dużo większą krzywdę niż teraz. Szybko poleciałysmy za smokami i śledziłyśmy je tak, aż dotarłyśmy nad mokradła. Kiedy wylądowałyśmy, po chwili usłyszałyśmy jakiś straszny ryk. Nagle z mokradeł wyłonił się wielki smok podobny do tych nas atakowały, lecz sto razy wiekszy! Był dużo mniejszy od Łuny, ale i tak był przerażający! Smok podszedł i spojrzał mnie. Nie wiedziałam co na razie zrobić, ale po dłuższej zaczełam nieśmiało mówić do niego. - Przepraszam ... że przeszkadzam ... ale, czy moglibyście może ... no nie wiem ... polecieć gdzie indziej, bo ... tutaj mieszkają ludzie i ... zrobilibyscie im krzywdę ... i w ogóle ... Nagle z krzaków wyskoczył mały smok, który jako pierwszy mnie zaatakował. Wielki smok pokazał go skrzydłem i znowu spojrzał na mnie, ale z wyrzutem. Wtedy pomyślałam, że muszę go najpierw przeprosić. Z nie chęcią przeprosiłam malca. Potem Wielki Smok uniósł skrzydła i wbił się w powietrze, a za nim pozostałe. Jedynie został ten smoczek, który trzymał coś w paszczy. To był kieł. Kieł jego Przywódzcy. Położył go pod moje nogi i po chwili poleciał w górę, za swoim stadem. Podniosłam kieł, przyjrzałam mu się i potem schowałam do torby. Po momencię wyruszyłyśmy w dalszą podróż. Z dedykacją dla Filxa12 i jego smoka - http://pl.jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Filx12/Diablik_Diabelny Diablik Diabelny :) Rozdział 3 "Lodowy Podmuch" Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach